spidermaninfofandomcom-20200215-history
Demogoblin
Who or What is Demogoblin? Demogoblin was originally an unnamed demon who inhabited limbo and was banished there eons ago for unknown reasons. His essence was fused with the Jason Macendale when Jason asked N'astirh for more power in exchange for his soul. As part of Hobgoblin, he infected Moon Knight with a demonic virus that would slowly mutate him. As part of Hobgoblin, he fought the Ghost Rider and was defeated by Blaze's hellfire gun and Ghost Rider's mystical chain. Hobgoblin quickly realized being possessed by a demon was less than beneficial, and thanks to the effects of the hellfire and mystical chain, managed to expel his demon half, creating the Demogoblin, a darker, mystical version of the Hobgoblin persona. Demogoblin believes himself to be on a holy mission, and kills everyone whom he deemed a sinner. However, his definition of sinner is extreme and excludes only children. He often tries to kill heroes and even holy men. He claims that he is a member of a demonic group known as the 'Righteous,' demons who sought redemption for their sins as self-proclaimed servants of the Lord by exterminating other demons and destroying evil wherever they found it. Once freed from the Hobgoblin, Demogoblin next fought and was defeated by Spider-Man and Macendale, as the Hobgoblin.He then joined with the doppleganger and tried to kill the Hobgoblin, but they retreated under the sewer depths when opposed by Spider-Man,Venom,Ghost Rider,and Blaze. Demogoblin then confronts Moon Knight, trying to possess his body, which was ravaged by Demogoblin's bloodlink virus from the previous confrontation with the Hobgoblin. Moon Knight is saved from the virus due to the intervention of Dr. Strange and Mr. Fantastic. During the events of "Maximum Carnage", Demogoblin joined Carnage, Shriek, Carrion, and the Spider-Man doppelganger on their killing spree throughout Manhattan. He battled Spider-Man, Venom, Iron Fist, Captain America, Deathlok, Firestar, and Cloak and Dagger. The Demogoblin was destroyed by the vampire-hunter Blade while Blade was empowered by the Darkhold, but those who had been killed by Blade were restored to life when the Darkhold's spell was reversed. Demogoblin's physical form is killed in a final showdown with Hobgoblin. He dies trying to save children from collapsing debris. Post-mortem, the Demogoblin makes an appearance as a taunting hallucination of the heroic Green Goblin, Phil Urich alongside hallucinations of the original Green Goblin and Hobgoblin. Ultimate Demogoblin In the reimagined Universe known as Ultimate, Mary Jane Watson becomes the Demogoblin, after been kidnapped from her bedroom by Peter Parker clone, who is determined to give her powers so that she is no longer in danger from his enemies. He pumps in her bloodstream an unquantified amount of OZ, the drug responsible for the creation of the Green Goblin, Hobgoblin and also Spider-Man. Upon learning this, she becomes very angry and transforms into a huge, hairy, horned red goblin-type creature. However, when the real Peter Parker and Spider-Woman show up, she calms down and resumes her original form, just in time for Peter (her ex) to render his evil clone unconscious. MJ is taken to the Fantastic Four's Baxter Building and when she wakes up, she is afraid and angry, causing another transformation. However when she spots the Peter clone who was in the building, she calms down once again and reverts back to her normal self.13 She is then given what is believed to be a cure to the effects of the OZ formula, yet the ordeal has left her badly traumatized, and she is shown to be affected by panic issues and haunted by the scarred visage of Peter's disfigured clone.14 However, when MJ later gets mad as she watches Peter talking to Kitty, his ex-girlfriend, her hand starts to tremble and her fingernails briefly become claws but she calms down when Kitty takes off in anger, indicating that her cure might not be permanent or even complete.15 Mary Jane also daydreams a scene where she's fighting against Spider-Man and the Fantastic Four in her mutant form, defeating them one by one.16 Category:Villains